


Don't Neglect Your Demon

by Vagabond



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating out, Fingering, Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Safewords, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond
Summary: From a prompt: Aziraphale accidentally neglecting Crowley for weeks as he gets absorbed into incredibly interesting books. When he realizes, gently soothing the touch starved demon, taking him apart for hours until Crowley's hoarse from calling out Aziraphale's name.Or: Aziraphale realizes he's fallen back on old habits and takes a day to make it up to Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 330
Collections: M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest





	Don't Neglect Your Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeetease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetease/gifts).



> Ah ha. Here's some filth for Kazeetie, my amazing beta for my fics, and a partner in fanfiction crime. I always know I can run whatever I'm writing by her and get wonderful feedback, or encouragement. I figured it would be a crime not to answer one of her prompts for the M25 prompt fill event.

Aziraphale never much liked it when a human acquaintance passed, but often found himself touched by what was left behind. In this case, one Beatrice Vanguard had left him her meticulous collection of old tomes. In the letter she’d left behind with the books she explained that none of her children or grandchildren would appreciate them as much as he would. 

She was likely right. No one appreciated books quite like Aziraphale, though Beatrice had come close. 

The books showed up in crates, with inventory lists. Beatrice was always the sort to be organized and he appreciated it, despite knowing he would have to reorganize them. After all, the bookshop had a very different system, one that was made to make sense to no one except Aziraphale. It kept buyers away. 

Crowley stopped by and made a comment about the crates. Aziraphale sat atop one of the closed ones reading through something in Latin. It looked like a personal diary and he wanted to pore through it to see if he could identify the book. That was something he appreciated about the collection he’d been given: among the known tomes, there were ones with question marks on the inventory and little notes from his friend insisting if anyone could figure it out it would be him. 

Aziraphale made a non-commital noise. Eventually Crowley left. Or returned. Or something, it was difficult to keep track of time when he was in the throes of new inventory. He had a system, one that indulged his need for order even if it was order of his own making. It involved identifying texts, logging them in his ancient computer system, then finding where they belonged in the stacks. 

There were at least a thousand new books at his fingertips. It would take a while, particularly when he got caught up in reading them. 

At some point he wandered into the back room to refresh his cocoa and found Crowley asleep on the lumpy old couch. His sunglasses were folded and set on a side table, cheek nestled against his hand. Aziraphale dragged a blanket over him and then returned to his inventory. Crowley was gone the next time he walked through. 

The landline rang and jogged Aziraphale out of his latest book. He was nearing the end of the new inventory and found he liked to take time to savor the last bites as if they were a fine dessert. It wasn’t often he was treated to such a well curated collection. He picked it up. 

“Hello?” He marked his place in the book and set it on the desk. 

“Aziraphale.” It was Anathema, she sounded annoyed. 

“Yes, dear girl? So good to hear from you. Is everything alright?” 

“You’ve been ignoring Crowley.” 

“Shuttap!” He heard a familiar voice in the background and then the sounds of a scuffle came through the phone. 

“Crowley, stop it! You need an intervention! I’m tired of you moping -” 

The phone clattered. Aziraphale heard growls, grumbles, and exclamations but otherwise couldn’t make out what was happening. 

“Sorry about that. He’s sitting on the couch moping some more, but this has gotten out of hand. I don’t know how these things work between your kind, but it sounds like you’ve been ignoring him and he’s been meddling.” Anathema huffed. “He’s driving everyone in Tadfield insane.” 

“Should I come collect him, then?” Aziraphale was puzzled. He and Crowley had spent time apart before, why was it so different now? 

“No, just take care of your damned boyfriend. I’ll send him back to you.” 

_ Boyfriend _ . Oh. Aziraphale uttered some affirmative before he hung up and realization barrelled over him like a herd of wild horses. That’s what was different. They were intimate. After the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t they had finally given into the relationship they’d always wanted and, apparently, demons were susceptible to neglect. 

His demon in particular. 

Aziraphale spent time cleaning up the space, then slipped up to the flat above the shop to dust and tidy. He wanted it to be comfortable, making sure there were extra blankets and pillows in the living room, and that the covers on the bed were turned down. He made his way downstairs just as the door opened and Crowley sauntered in, hands in his pockets, shoulders slouched. 

“Crowley.” Aziraphale smiled and didn’t miss the way the tension in Crowley’s posture eased, nor the way he approached and then hesitated. 

“Angel.” 

Aziraphale hummed. “I’ve neglected you terribly, haven’t I, darling? Come here.” He reached out and pulled one of Crowley’s hands out of his pocket, holding it between both of his and rubbing gently. Crowley stepped closer, drawn in like a moth to a flame, brows furrowed and his mouth set in a thin line. 

“Would you mind removing your glasses?” Aziraphale dug his fingers into Crowley’s palm, massaging. Crowley whined quietly and was quick to comply, the glasses disappearing into the ether. Aziraphale gazed into his lovely golden eyes despite Crowley’s trouble with maintaining eye contact. Guilt gnawed at him. 

He released Crowley’s hand and raised his up to cup his face, drawing him down to press their foreheads together. Crowley settled, his hands resting on Aziraphale’s hips. “Sorry angel,” he mumbled. 

“No, my dear, I’m the one who ought to apologize.” He stroked Crowley’s cheekbones with his thumbs, then tilted his head to kiss the tip of his nose. “I fell into old habits. I hope you’ll forgive me. I’m still getting used to this sort of relationship.” 

Crowley whined and turned his head, pressing his face into Aziraphale’s palm. His eyes were closed and Aziraphale allowed it, his free hand running down the side of Crowley’s neck to rest on his shoulder. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his jaw, nipping, then kissing his pulse. “Would you allow me to make it up to you?” 

Crowley’s breath came out as a warm huff against his palm, morphing into a gentle kiss. Then Crowley’s mouth was against the inside of his wrist, nipping, nuzzling down Aziraphale’s arm. Aziraphale finally drew him into an embrace, Crowley melting against him. “Shall I take this as a yes?” 

“Yessss, angel. Always.” 

“We should talk first.” Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair, taking time to rub his scalp for the sake of the pleased shivered it drew out. Crowley grumbled. “I know. How about this, I’d like you to go upstairs into the living room and strip down to your pants. You may kneel in front of the couch until I get there.” 

“Angel.” Crowley pressed closer, grinding against Aziraphale’s thigh. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Aziraphale insisted. “I promise.” 

They pulled away from each other and Crowley glanced at him before he walked off, disappearing up the stairs. Aziraphale let out a slow breath to compose himself, thinking through what the next steps would be. He made sure the shop was closed, shut down his computer, and left remaining paperwork in piles to be dealt with when he was done taking care of his demon. 

Finally, he made his way up the stairs and toed off his shoes, padding into the living room. As requested, Crowley knelt in front of the couch with his head cushioned on his arms which were crossed on it. His eyes were closed and he was a picture of perfect peace, all skin and muscle, the only things covering him up were boxers covered in little yellow ducks. 

“Oh my darling, aren’t you a sight.” Aziraphale smiled when Crowley tilted his head and shot him a look. “You’re doing very well with being patient. I’ve made you wait quite a while, haven’t I.” 

“Aziraphale.” Crowley hid his face in his arms again and Aziraphale walked over to the couch, sitting and dragging Crowley’s top half into his lap. Crowley immediately nuzzled against his thigh, happy to drape himself over Aziraphale’s legs. His belly rose and fell with his breaths against Aziraphale’s shins. 

“I’m sorry that I’ve ignored you. I’ve been a miserable partner.” Aziraphale set one hand on Crowley’s bicep, the other made its home in his hair. He stroked through the soft red locks, longer now than they had been at the Apocalypse. “I was thinking of myself, not of you, and that was selfish.” 

“S’okay,” Crowley mumbled, but Aziraphale tightened his grip on his hair and tugged. Crowley’s intake of breath was sharp. 

“It isn’t.” Aziraphale eased his grip. “It isn’t alright. You are worthy of my attention and I love you very much.” 

“Angel.” It was a whine now in Crowley’s voice, on the edge of overwhelmed. 

“Shh.” Aziraphale pet him. “It is alright. I have you now and I plan to make up for my negligence. I do wish you would have told me what you needed, though. Had I known sooner…” 

“I  _ tried _ ,” Crowley insisted, lifting his head to look up at Aziraphale. “I kept visiting, kept trying to get your attention, but you were so happy and I…” He trailed off, gaze dropping. Aziraphale knew whatever Crowley chose not to say was tender, raw. Crowley did have a tendency to be rather down on himself, despite Aziraphale’s attempts to get him to see his worth. 

“You,” Aziraphale began, cupping Crowley’s face in his hands and cradling it, “are my beloved. My best friend, partner, and  _ husband _ . I love you. I am very sorry that I ignored you. It was wrong of me, and I will endeavor to not do it again. You have permission to tackle me to the ground if I fall back into old habits like that.” 

Crowley closed his eyes and Aziraphale didn’t miss the stray tears rolling down his cheeks. “I love you too, Aziraphale.” 

“I’m glad to hear it. Now, I’d like you to remove your pants and sit on the couch while I get on my knees and suck you off. Then, from there, I think I’ll have you over the back of the couch while I mark you.” 

“Ngk.” Crowley’s face scrunched up and he shuddered. “Angel.” 

“I’ll figure out what I’d like to do with you after that, but I think it is a good place to start. What do you think?” 

Finally, Crowley’s eyes opened. “Kiss me first?” 

“ _ Darling _ . Of course.” Aziraphale, still cradling Crowley’s face, leaned down to kiss him. Crowley tilted into it, his hands on Aziraphale’s knees as he pressed desperately into the kiss. Aziraphale allowed him to lead, to lick into his mouth, happily accepting the edge of desperation that brought the prick of fangs and a keening sound from somewhere deep in Crowley’s chest. 

Crowley pressed Aziraphale back into the couch as he climbed onto his lap, hands on his shoulders. Aziraphale’s own hands gripped Crowley’s hips, squeezing, grounding them both as they were lost in the pull and press of a kiss. Crowley sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it before their lips were smashed together again. 

They broke apart panting and Crowley leaned his forehead against Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale enjoyed the heat that radiated off of him and squeezed his hips again, before he lifted Crowley off the couch only to turn and dump him back onto it. Crowley made a surprised noise but immediately settled back into an easy sprawl, the bulge of his cock obvious in his boxers. 

Aziraphale slid to his knees between his legs and Crowley groaned. “Shit, Aziraphale.” 

“Mmhm?” Smirking, Aziraphale reached up and slipped his fingers beneath the band of Crowley’s boxers. “Lift your hips, love.” Crowley complied, lifting his hips so Aziraphale could yank off the final thing covering him. He tossed them carelessly aside and ran his hands up along Crowley’s thighs. 

Crowley spread his legs a bit more, making room for Aziraphale to lean in. Aziraphale inhaled the familiar, clean scent of Crowley’s skin, tinged with only a little bit of sweat and musk from his arousal. He dipped his head down and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the base of Crowley’s cock, then laved his tongue against his balls. 

“Oooh.” Crowley groaned, a hand coming to rest in Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale hummed encouragingly as he sucked one of Crowley’s balls into his mouth, rolling it, tonguing it, then switching to the other. He was teasing, and he could hear the little hitches in Crowley’s breath and the bit-off whines that told him it was working. When he pulled back, Crowley’s cock was red and weeping, practically throbbing with need. 

“Well you’re in quite the state aren’t you. I’ve barely even started and you look ready to come.” Aziraphale wrapped his fingers around Crowley and stroked him twice, before leaving his fingers curled around the base. Crowley’s hips jerked up into the strokes before he let out a disappointed whine when the touch stopped. 

“It has been weeks,” he mumbled. 

“Sorry?” Aziraphale gazed up at him, surprised. “Are you telling me you have come in weeks?” 

Crowley’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a deeper red. He bit his tongue and remained quiet. 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale stroked him again, twisting his wrist at the head before he dragged his palm back down over Crowley. “You didn’t even touch yourself?” 

“N-no,” Crowley stuttered out. “Ssshit, Aziraphale, no. I wanted  _ you _ .” 

“Somehow that makes me all the more tempted to drag this out.” Something warm and slightly dangerous unfurled in Aziraphale’s belly, dark and tempting. How far could he push Crowley? He could take him to the edge and miracle him away from it until he was a blubbering mess. He could draw this out for  _ days _ , waiting until Crowley said the right combination of words to earn the final touch to bring him over. 

But Crowley had waited long enough, hadn’t he? Aziraphale had ignored the poor dear for weeks and he had been lovely enough to not even touch himself. He deserved to orgasm until he begged him to stop, and that is what Aziraphale would offer him. 

Without another word he leaned in and slid Crowley’s cock into his mouth, dragging his tongue all the way down until the head nudged the back of his throat. Crowley cried out, no longer able to help himself it seemed, as his grip tightened in Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale swallowed around him and that was it. Crowley shouted and came down his throat with a few jerky shifts of his hips and a long whine. 

Aziraphale pulled off of him and gave a parting lick to the head before he sat back. Crowley was really sprawled out at that point, practically boneless, his hands twitching against the couch. His eyes were closed, flushed chest rising and falling with his soft panting. Aziraphale ran his hands up and down his thighs, then down along his calves and back up, soothing. 

“Are you alright my dear?” Aziraphale asked. 

“No.” Crowley huffed. “Dead now. Sorry.” 

“That’s quite a shame, I had so many other plans and I’m not particularly inclined to give them up. I suppose you’ll just have to endure.” 

“Yessss.” Crowley shivered, then his eyes cracked open. “Come here?” He held out his arms and Aziraphale was happy to straddle his lap, leaning in to steal a kiss. Those kisses were easy, lazy passes of lips as Crowley fought to catch his breath. Aziraphale allowed Crowley to pull him until they pressed together, despite being certain his buttons were uncomfortable against his skin. 

When they parted, Aziraphale stood and began to unbutton his waistcoat, folding it and setting it on the coffee table. Crowley watched him, intent but relaxed. Aziraphale didn’t miss the interested twitch of his cock as he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and began to roll up his sleeves. 

“You’re not going to get naked?” Crowley asked, frowning. 

“No.” Aziraphale smiled. “I’m not.” 

“O-oh.” Crowley watched him with a hungry look. 

“Turn around,” Aziraphale spun his finger in the air. “I want you on your knees leaning over the back of the couch.” 

Crowley scrambled to comply, settling on his knees. He faced the back of the couch, arms crossed on the edge of it as he leaned forward over them. Aziraphale’s eyes dragged over the dip of Crowley’s lower back and the curve of his ass. He considered what it would look like to cover him in marks, from the nape of his neck to his thighs. It would take considerable time, but if Crowley was willing to be patient he had a feeling both of them would like it. 

There would be time for that, perhaps later. For now, he had a demon to fuck senseless. Lube was miracled into his hands as he approached and knelt on the edge of the couch. He leaned down and kissed the base of Crowley’s spine. Crowley shivered and Aziraphale felt him tremble against his lips, smiling into his warm skin. 

Beautiful. Crowley was utterly beautiful. “I love you,” Aziraphale said, momentarily overwhelmed. He watched Crowley’s head dip down. 

“Love you too, angel.” 

“I’m going to prepare you and then I’m going to fuck you.” 

“Pleasssse,” Crowley hissed, arching his back. 

“Good.” Aziraphale set the lube aside. “But I think perhaps you need a bit more warm-up, hm?” He slapped one of Crowley’s arse cheeks, reveling in the sharp, surprised gasp. He gave the other the same attention, alternating his hits between the two sides. It wasn’t long before Crowley’s skin was stained with pink, his cock half-hard between his legs. 

Aziraphale slicked his fingers up and dipped them between Crowley’s cheeks, pressing two in without much preamble. Crowley gasped and tensed, so Aziraphale left his fingers still, pressed in almost to the second knuckle. 

“Relax,” he insisted, bringing his other hand to rest against Crowley’s lower back. Crowley let out a slow breath and Aziraphale was able to ease the fingers entirely in. He pulled them out and pressed in again, this time dragging a surprised little groan out of the demon. “I knew you could take two to start. You’re such a good boy.” 

“Angel.” Crowley shuddered with the praise and dipped the top half of his body down more, pressing back into the fingers with a jerk of his hips. “I want to be good.” 

“You are, darling. Look at how you’re taking my fingers, opening up for me. You’re doing so well.” He fucked him with them in earnest, knowing it was likely a bit uncomfortable but Crowley was willing to take it, so that’s what he’d give. As Crowley began to work up a rhythm, Aziraphale removed the fingers entirely and Crowley made a dismayed noise. 

“Patience, my love.” Aziraphale thumbed at his reddened hole, massaging and pressing in. He added more lubricant to his fingers and nudged three against him that time, warning him before pressing in. But Crowley was ready for it, relaxing without needing to be told. A soft, uncertain gasp escaped him but soon eased into a groan. Aziraphale fingered him, drawing it out, ignoring Crowley’s rapidly hardening cock. 

When he pulled his fingers out he spread Crowley’s cheeks with his hands and observed his handiwork. “Beautiful.” 

“Please, Aziraphale.” Crowley gripped the back of the couch and his hole flexed, empty and left with nothing to grip onto. 

“In good time.” Aziraphale released him and stepped back, palming himself through his trousers. He’d been rock hard since he dropped to his knees earlier, but it was easy enough to cut off his recognition of arousal, especially if it meant giving Crowley what he needed. Now he could indulge and he unclasped the fly of his trousers and drew his cock out of his pants. Lube was applied generously and efficiently, since there was no point in putting on a show with Crowley’s back to him. 

He knelt on the couch behind Crowley and nudged his cock against him. 

“Aziraphale?” 

He paused and ran a hand down Crowley’s side. “Yes, love?” 

“Would you…” Crowley ducked his head again. Whatever he wanted to ask embarrassed him. “Unbutton your shirt, and take off your undershirt? You don’t have to get completely undressed but I want, er,” Crowley whined. “I want to feel you. Really feel you.” 

Aziraphale kissed the nape of his neck and tried to ignore the surge of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. His breath caught and he wrapped an arm around Crowley’s chest and hugged him. “Of course, darling. Of course.” 

Crowley let out a shuddering breath and Aziraphale released him, stepping away to shed his shirt and undershirt. It left him naked from the waist up and he looked down at himself. He looked ridiculous, so with a wave of his hand he miracled the rest of his clothes away and settled back behind Crowley. 

He pressed into him, and as his cock slid in he plastered his front against Crowley’s back, offering him as much skin to skin contact as he could. Crowley arched into it. He whimpered when Aziraphale fully seated himself. 

“I love you,” Crowley mumbled, face tucked against his arm. Aziraphale nuzzled the side of Crowley’s neck as he thrust. “Shit, Aziraphale.” 

“I love you too,” Aziraphale answered. He splayed one hand against Crowley’s chest and kept the other one at his hip, thrusting with his knees on the edge of the couch. It wasn’t a particularly stable position, but both of them appeared to be too far gone to care. Crowley was all warm, flushed skin, and pressed this close Aziraphale could capture every tremble and shiver as he began to move his hips in earnest. 

The couch creaked beneath them as he fucked him, pressing his teeth to the side of Crowley’s throat before biting down. Crowley cried out, a sharp needy sound, as he began to press his arse back into the thrusts. Their skin slapped together, filling the flat with the sounds of their coupling. 

“That’s right, that’s right, beloved,” Aziraphale mumbled against the spot he’d bitten, sucking it into a darker bruise. He bit the spot just below it, right over taut muscle and tendon that was strained with the effort Crowley made to meet every thrust. Aziraphale’s hand slid from Crowley’s chest to his belly, then down to his cock and he jerked him in time with his thrusts. 

It ended too soon, both of them crying out in surprise. Crowley, because his orgasm appeared to overtake him suddenly and intensely. Aziraphale, because Crowley’s body tightened around him and dragged his own out. He continued to move his hips in half-hearted pushes as he spilled inside of Crowley, stroking until Crowley collapsed onto the couch beneath him. Aziraphale slid out, and both ended up tangled together on the couch lengthwise. 

Crowley acted like he wanted to bury beneath Aziraphale’s skin, his nose pressed up under his chin. Their breathing steadied, pants become long, easy breaths. Aziraphale ran his hand up and down Crowley’s back and Crowley molded into his side, a heavy, pleasing weight. 

“You’re leaking out of me and onto the couch,” Crowley mumbled. Aziraphale snorted. 

“I’m not miracling you clean and I prefer it if you didn’t do it yourself, either. I quite like you filthy, especially as this is just the beginning.” 

“There’s more?” Crowley’s words dragged, heavy with exhaustion. 

“Mmhm. You can take a little break, though, for a moment.” 

“Sure you’re not the one who needs a break?” 

Aziraphale smiled and turned his head to brush a kiss to Crowley’s hair. “Are you saying you’d like to keep going?” 

Crowley’s shoulders dipped in a shrug. Aziraphale untangled himself from Crowley’s hold, despite the demon’s whine of protest, and then lifted him and tossed him over his shoulder. 

“Angel!” Crowley shouted, surprised, hands scrabbling at his back. Aziraphale didn’t answer. He marched toward the bedroom, Crowley squirming in his grasp. He deposited him on the bed and Crowley gazed up at him with curious eyes. 

“Hands above your head, my darling.” 

A mischievous look came over Crowley’s face that had Aziraphale bracing. In a flash, Crowley rolled off the bed and took off out of the bedroom. Aziraphale laughed, surprised and delighted, as he gave chase. He caught Crowley, still naked, down in the bookshop where he snagged him around the waist and tossed him over the desk with a thud. The papers he’d set aside earlier were scattered, floating to the floor. 

Crowley tried to get up again, to escape, but Aziraphale grabbed his wrists and pinned him. With the quick assistance of a miracle, bindings attached to the corners of the desk were wrapped around Crowley’s wrists. He was bound with his belly against the desk, arms held spread to each side. 

“Angel,” Crowley breathed out. 

“That was rather naughty, wasn’t it? What were you hoping to achieve?” Aziraphale ran a hand down Crowley’s back. 

“You were touching me too much.” Crowley shivered. “It was overwhelming.” 

Aziraphale paused. It wouldn’t be the first time that statement was actually true. “Crowley.” 

All the fight went out of the demon as he slumped against the desk and tilted his head enough to catch Aziraphale’s eye. “I’m not using my safeword, am I?” 

Aziraphale huffed a laugh. “No. But I do worry sometimes. You don’t normally spring this sort of thing on me, either. I had planned to have you switch around your genitals so I could eat you out until you begged me to stop. Now I’m not quite sure what to do with you.” 

“Touch me,” Crowley murmured, his cheek pressed against the desk. “I want to be overwhelmed.” 

“I’m proud of you for asking, for admitting you want it.” Usually Aziraphale offered it. It was rare that Crowley asked. “That’s very good, my love.” 

“Zira.” Crowley groaned and Aziraphale chuckled. 

“I know, but you’re at my mercy currently and I enjoy praising you. Now, would you mind switching your Effort for me?” 

“Nerdy that you call it that.” But Crowley snapped and instead of a heavy cock and balls, he now had a lovely little vulva. Aziraphale ignored the comment in favor of leaning back over Crowley and kissing slowly down his back, taking time to leave soft bites, and to suck bruises into his skin. 

“S’not fair, I can’t see them back there,” Crowley murmured. 

“I’ll leave them everywhere my love, don’t you worry.” As his lips travelled across Crowley’s back, his hands teased his thighs, and Crowley spread his legs a bit more and tilted his hips back. Aziraphale eventually slid to his knees behind him and rested one hand on his hip. The other came to spread his lips and he leaned in and breathed in deeply. Crowley smelled a little sweet and very warm, and a gentle rub of his finger against his clit revealed he was also wet. 

Not as wet as he would be, but it was a good start. 

Aziraphale nuzzled in and flicked his tongue out against the folds of him, tasting, letting Crowley coat his tongue. He groaned against him and licked into him in earnest now, unable to help himself. Once he had a taste, he couldn’t get enough. 

His fingers kept Crowley spread and open to him even as his tongue slipped up and circled his clit. Crowley’s hips bucked and Aziraphale chuckled, pulling back to blow cool air across the heat of him. 

“Angeeeeel,” Crowley keened, his thighs trembling. After he licked into him again, he found he was frustrated by the angle and with a snap Crowley was on his back on the desk, still bound. Aziraphale leaned over him and kissed him, Crowley lapping at his lips, tasting himself on them. 

Then Aziraphale repositioned him, dragging his legs up so Crowley’s thighs rested against his shoulders and he could lean down. He once more spread Crowley’s delicate lips and licked into him, able to easily suck at his clit from the new angle. Crowley began to howl, rocking his hips, his thighs pressing against Aziraphale’s head. 

“Please, please,” he whined. “Please, Aziraphale. More.” 

Aziraphale complied, thrusting his tongue in as much as he could before sliding up and sucking Crowley’s clit. He repeated that a couple of times before he focused on licking inside of him again, leaving his throbbing, wet clit out in the open air. Crowley whimpered and squirmed and Aziraphale knew exactly what he wanted but refused to give it to him. 

He pushed until he knew he was reaching Crowley’s edge and then wrapped his lips around his clit and sucked. Crowley came, body tight and spasming, his wetness gushing against Aziraphale’s chin as he continued to suck him through it. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Crowley gasped, jerking against his restraints. Finally, Aziraphale pulled back and gazed up at him, smiling. Crowley looked absolutely wrecked, laid out across his desk. He continued to struggle against his bindings as he panted. 

“Ready for another, then?” 

“Aziraphale, no,” Crowley groaned. Aziraphale studied him, waited to see if he’d say another word, but Crowley lay there with his eyes closed instead. Not a real no, then. Not his safe word. 

“Another, but this time in bed I think. Unless you feel like you want to run again?” 

Crowley’s eyes opened and he shook his head. “I’ll be good.” 

“You  _ are _ good, my dear. Quite simply the best.” He manually undid the restraints, gently massaging Crowley’s wrists and arms. Then, once more, he tossed him over his shoulder with a delighted hum. Crowley didn’t squirm as much that time, which likely meant Aziraphale was doing a fine job of tiring him out. 

When they arrived back in the bedroom, Aziraphale gently lay Crowley on the bed. “Shall I bind you again?” 

Crowley shook his head. “No.” He got comfortable and allowed his legs to fall open. Aziraphale smiled. 

“Good boy.” Aziraphale got onto his belly and tucked his shoulders up under Crowley’s thighs again, nuzzling against his clit. Crowley let out a slow breath and Aziraphale started to eat him out again, his tongue dipping into his wet cunt. This time, Crowley rocked gently against him, giving lazy rolls of his hips as Aziraphale worked him with his tongue. He dragged some of the slick up from his cunt to his clit, swirling it around with his tongue as he slid a finger in. Crowley was so wet at that point it went in easily and he added a second for good measure, pumping them in and out as he teased his clit. 

“Fuck, Aziraphale, yeah.” Crowley groaned. When he tensed, Aziraphale noticed the way come dripped out of his arse. He slid the fingers of his other hand down and gathered it up, pressing it back inside of him. Fingers in both holes, tongue on Crowley’s clit, Crowley arched and came with a startled shout. 

Then he relaxed, his breathing harsh. Aziraphale fingered him a while longer, working him through it, before he crawled up and kissed him. 

“I need a break,” Crowley mumbled. He was trembling from exertion and Aziraphale smoothed his miraculously clean hand up and down one of Crowley’s arms. “Hold me?” 

“Of course, darling.” Aziraphale settled on his back and pulled Crowley to him. Crowley put a leg over him, hips nestled against Aziraphale, torso half draped over him so he could rest his head over Aziraphale’s heart. Aziraphale settled an arm around his shoulders and with the other gently touched every inch of skin he could reach from his current position. 

As his own mind drifted, he realized Crowley had fallen into a doze. He’d become a deadweight, snuggled as close to Aziraphale as he could get. Aziraphale kissed the top of his head and then took in the sight of him, the relaxed ease of his brow, the slope of his shoulders, all the way down to his twitching toes. 

“I love you,” Aziraphale whispered into his hair as he closed his eyes. 

Half an hour later, Crowley stirred and Aziraphale was there to witness it. Crowley tipped his head back and gazed up with sleepy eyes, an unguarded smile on his lips. “‘Lo angel.” 

“Hello my dear.” Aziraphale brushed some of the loose hair out of Crowley’s eyes and tucked it behind his ear. “Have a good break?” 

Crowley stretched out against him with a hum. “Yes. Lovely. But I could think of something lovelier.” 

“Oh?” Aziraphale eased Crowley onto his back and kissed him. “And what is that?” 

Crowley wrapped his legs around Aziraphale’s hips, drawing him down so that his stirring cock was pressed to the still-wet heat of him. “Fuck me. Bite me.”  _ Make me yours _ was what Aziraphale imagined Crowley wanted to say, but didn’t. 

“You have been a good boy.” Aziraphale considered Crowley, as if he could ever deny him. “I suppose you’ve earned it.” 

Crowley tilted his head back and offered up his throat. “Please, Aziraphale.” 

Aziraphale leaned in and kissed Crowley’s Adam’s apple, then mouthed at it before biting down. It wasn’t hard enough to mark, he didn’t want to hurt him, but he did like to tease. He left the same soft, teasing bites down Crowley’s throat until he reached the hollow of it, where he did bite down and then suck. 

Crowley tilted his hips and pressed up against him. “Angel, fuck me.” 

“In good time, my love,” Aziraphale murmured into his skin, nibbling before he kissed up the side of Crowley’s throat. “Why don’t you stroke me first, hm?” 

“I have a better idea.” Crowley’s legs dropped and he reached down for Aziraphale’s hips, tugging. “Up, straddle my shoulders.” 

Understanding dawned on him, so Aziraphale scooted up to straddle Crowley. He rubbed the head of his stiffening cock to his lower lip. “You want to suck me?” 

“Yes.” Crowley’s tongue darted out in a teasing lick, his hands settling on Aziraphale’s thighs.

“Beautiful boy.” He eased his cock into Crowley’s mouth and Crowley took him eagerly, his tongue sliding along the underside. Aziraphale sighed as shivers coursed through him, enjoying the heat of Crowley’s mouth. It was easy enough to find a rhythm, slowly thrusting into wet warmth, breath hitching whenever he nudged against the back of Crowley’s throat and felt it begin to constrict around him. 

He never let him choke, though, even if Crowley might have wanted to. This was not the time. “Crowley your mouth is so good. You have such a clever tongue.” 

Crowley whined around him and began to bob his head, trying to meet Aziraphale’s thrusts. He was completely hard at that point, the sight of Crowley’s lips wrapped around him more than enough to get him there. “I could come in your mouth and down your throat so easily, but I don’t think you want that, do you.” 

He pulled back, the head of his cock resting on Crowley’s lower lip. Crowley panted and shook his head. “Want you to come inside of me, ‘Zira.” 

“Of course, darling.” He shimmied down so he was between Crowley’s legs again, leaning down so he could kiss his flush, glistening lips. As they kissed, Crowley’s legs went around his hips again as he was drawn close. One hand kept him up off of Crowley while the other lined him up. He rubbed the head all along Crowley’s slit, gathering up slick and rubbing it teasingly against his clit, before sliding back down again. 

“Please,” Crowley whined, kissing the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth. 

“Yes.” Without any further teasing, Aziraphale pressed into him. It was easy, Crowley was soaked by that point and it didn’t take much for him to fully seat himself. He was tighter and hotter than his mouth had been and he was utterly wonderful. Love surged through him as he captured Crowley’s lips in a kiss, seeking out his hands to wind their fingers together and press them into the bed. 

Crowley keened and moved with Aziraphale, kissing back with equal enthusiasm. How had he ignored the love of his life for weeks? How had he allowed books to come between them? Aziraphale shivered. 

“You’re glowing,” Crowley panted as he nuzzled their noses together. “Mm, Aziraphale, fuck me harder.” 

Aziraphale complied. He’d do anything for Crowley, anything he asked. The movement of his hips quickened, Crowley tensing and squirming beneath him, his breath coming out in gasps and moans. He mouthed along his jaw and down to his pulse, biting down. He was close, heat coiling in a tight ball, his whole body on fire. 

“Aziraphale, angel, I love you,” Crowley groaned and Aziraphale bit down harder, sending Crowley crashing over the edge as he gave a hoarse shout and shook beneath him and around him. Aziraphale growled and released the bite, thrusting a few more times before he shuddered with his own climax, filling Crowley for the second time that evening. 

They continued to rock together for an uncertain amount of time after that, Aziraphale’s brain fuzzy except for the deep instinct not to be separated from Crowley. He glanced to the side and realized his wings had materialized and were held in a way that shielded them. Crowley took his hand back and reached up to run his fingers haphazardly through the feathers. “Mmph. You need grooming, angel.” 

Aziraphale chuckled and dipped his head down to kiss and lick apologetically at the angry red bite on Crowley’s neck. They stayed together for a few minutes until Aziraphale couldn’t take it anymore and slid out. Crowley whined with the loss, but tossing a quick miracle between them they were clean and Aziraphale bundled Crowley up into his arms. He used one of his wings as a blanket, wrapping it around Crowley as he settled in his arms. 

The quiet wasn’t anything to fear, so they rested together for a while. 

“Never let me go a day without touching you,” Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s hair. “Please. Hold me accountable.” 

Crowley hid his face against Aziraphale’s neck. “I’ll try.” 

“Good. That’s all I ask.” He ran his hand down Crowley’s back. “I love you, dear boy.” 

“Trying to sleep,” Crowley grumbled, but Aziraphale felt the curve of a smile pressed against his neck. 

“Rest. When you wake up we’ll get cleaned up and I’ll take you out to dinner.” 

Crowley yawned. “I’m the one who usually takes you out to dinner.” 

“Yes, well.” Aziraphale had been the neglectful one. “We’ll go to that terrible fish and chips place you like so much.” 

“And you’ll split the milkshake with me?” Crowley sounded so hopeful. 

“Of course.” 

Crowley tilted his head back to meet Aziraphale’s gaze. “Who are you and what have you done with my snobby angel?” 

“Oreos don’t belong in ice cream,” Aziraphale said, which was probably one of his more controversial opinions. “But I love you enough to indulge you.” 

Crowley preened, a pleased little smile on his lips, and Aziraphale fell even deeper in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/likelyshovels) or [tumblr](https://waffleironbiddingwar.tumblr.com/) for more filth. 
> 
> Ps. Oreos definitely belong in ice cream and Aziraphale just doesn't understand the finer things in life.


End file.
